It's in the Card
It's in the Card is the Valentine's Day special of Grojband. It is the 46th episode of the series. Synopsis It's Valentines Day and Corey wants everyone to hear his music by putting it in musical Valentines Day cards. However, Trina screams of rage get recorded over Grojband's song, and when people receive the cards, it causes them to hate each other. Plot It's Valentine's Day and Grojband are in the garage, complaining that Valentine's Day is just a weak excuse for people to buy "tacky love junk". Laney mentions the music-playing cards, which she says is the worst part of Valentine's, and how a band made an awful song to play in a million recordable cards. This gives Corey an idea, and soon after they have piles of recordable cards all ready to put a song into. Laney reminds them they still don't have lyrics, and they can't just sing "love" over and over, but Kin, Kon and Corey think it's perfect and do just that. After recording the song Love, Kin asks if they should put sparkles inside the cards, so when people opened them it gives the effect of going everywhere just like how love does. As Grojband runs off to get sparkles, an agitated Trina awaits a Valentine from Nick Mallory. Mina looks out the window and sees the mailman coming back, to which Trina eagerly bounds out to retrieve her mail before returning. She reads it hoping it's from Nick, only to discover it's from Jason. Trina gets mad and screams loud enough to overwrite the current song recorded in the cards. Grojband comes back from the sparkle depot and Kin and Kon mail the cards out to everyone in Peaceville, unaware of what happened. Citizens of Peaceville open the card only to be met by Trina's heartbreaking shriek, and separating everyone from someone close to them. Mayor Mellow has had enough, and sentences Grojband to a public breakup. Grojband refuse to, until they hear the card and Corey breaks the band up. While Corey's in the garage carrying the special band memories box, the other band members show up, Laney there to get her things and the twins fighting over their 'Emergency Band Breakup Kit'. Corey thinks the band really is over with and empties the band memories box, the last thing falling out being a recordable card, and Corey wonders what it is. Laney tells him it's just something she recorded earlier and tries to grab it from him, only failing from her height, and ends up letting him hear the recording. Kin, Kon and Corey are moved by the card, and the band gets back together. Trina comes out of her room and says that she's the only person allowed to be sad at the moment, and that they didn't get a Valentine from Jason instead of Nick Mallory. Corey comes up with a plan to make Trina go diary and go to Nick, who's giving out free hugs, asking him to record an audio hug for Trina. Nick says he'd rather give it out in person and Laney says they didn't get anything, but Corey says the opposite and they head back to the garage. Kin edits the recording, and Corey gives the Valentine to Trina. She turns happy from reading the Valentine from Nick, and goes into Love Diary Mode. After they sing the song for this episode ("Love (It's In My Heart)"), Corey gives the moral for the episode. He says that love isn't just found through words, it's also found in other ways. Corey then says "Thanks for coming out, everyone!" and closes the garage door, ending the episode. Cast *Lyon Smith as Corey Riffin *Sergio Di Zio as Kin Kujira *Tim Beresford as Kon Kujira *Bryn McAuley as Laney Penn *Alyson Court as Trina Riffin *Denise Oliver as Mina Beff *Graeme Cornies as Nick Mallory *Madelyn May as Kate Persky *Addison Holley as Allie Day *Dwayne Hill as Buzz Newsworthy *Julie Lemieux as Chance Happening Trivia *The title of this episode is a reference to the idiom of the same name. *This is the first time Nick hugs Trina. *It is revealed that Party Danimal and Chloe are dating. *Mother Mellow's portrait seems to have a life and mind of its own, as it left Mayor Mellow and got on a bus. *This is the first time Laney's room has actually appeared in an episode (excluding the picture of it in the episode "Grin Reaper". **A banner from the Lady Rage Music Festival from the episode "Girl Fest" is seen hanging on the wall in Laney's room. *A picture of Grojband singing "Love is in my Heart" is later seen in the New Year's episode "Curse of the Metrognome". *When Kin and Kon rode a bicycle through the air and went in front of the moon, this was a reference to ET. *Trina got a Valentines day card from a guy named Jason. It has been confirmed by the creators that he is the same person as Jason Voorhees from the Friday the 13th franchise. *Nick breaks character, when referring to himself in the first person, as he says "I'd love to help". Category:Valentine's Day Category:Episodes Category:Originally aired on Teletoon Category:2015 releases